List of countries and U.S. states by incarceration rate
Top :Share links: combined rates and combinedrates. See charts. See also: Number incarcerated in the USA peaked in 2008. And: People in prisons and jails in the USA for drug-related crime. And: Number of marijuana prisoners in the USA. And: Drug war causes high U.S. incarceration rate. See Wikipedia: List of countries by incarceration rate, and Wikipedia: List of U.S. states by incarceration rate. This page combines both. It incorporates the 2013 state incarceration rates for U.S. states. The rate for federal prisons (68 per 100,000 population) has not been added into the state incarceration rate (state prisons and local jails). There were 215,100 federal prisoners in 2013, when the US population was at 316,497,531.Correctional Populations in the United States, 2013 (NCJ 248479). Published December 2014 by U.S. Bureau of Justice Statistics (BJS). By Lauren E. Glaze and Danielle Kaeble, BJS statisticians. See PDF. See page 1 "highlights" section for the "1 in ..." numbers. See table 1 on page 2 for adult numbers. See table 5 on page 6 for male and female numbers. See appendix table 5 on page 13, for "Estimated number of persons supervised by adult correctional systems, by correctional status, 2000–2013." See appendix table 2: "Inmates held in custody in state or federal prisons or in local jails, 2000 and 2012–2013". For states see appendix table 1 and its CSV file (cpus13at01.csv). It is part of this zip file.State Totals: Vintage 2014. By U.S. Census Bureau. The total 2013 US population, and the 2013 state populations, are from the CSV file for "Annual Estimates of the Resident Population for the United States, Regions, States, and Puerto Rico: April 1, 2010 to July 1, 2014 (NST-EST2014-01)". The state inmate counts divided by the population (of all ages) equals the state incarceration rate. Any spreadsheet can do this quickly. LibreOffice Calc, for example. The country rates are from the World Prison Brief as of Sep 29, 2015.Highest to Lowest. World Prison Brief. International Centre for Prison Studies. Use dropdown menu to choose lists of countries by region, or the whole world. Use menu to select highest-to-lowest lists of prison population totals, prison population rates, percentage of pre-trial detainees / remand prisoners, percentage of female prisoners, percentage of foreign prisoners, and occupancy rate. Column headings in tables can be clicked to reorder columns lowest to highest, or alphabetically. For detailed info for each country go to the World Prison Brief main page and click on the map links and/or the sidebar links to get to the region and country desired. ''Data for the whole Wikipedia list was last retrieved on 29 Sep 2015. Some numbers may be adjusted here later according to later info, or other references.'' Those rates are the latest available at the time of retrieval (usually within the last couple years). See the references below for more info. For detailed info on each state click the state on the map of the USA: *'State-by-State Data | The Sentencing Project.' Incarceration rates Return to top. States have been added by Timeshifter. :To avoid massive maintenance problems this list is initially sorted alphabetically. '''Click the rate header to sort by rate.' The table can be sorted in ascending or descending order. The row number column on the left sorts independently from the columns to the right of it. Click the country header to return to alphabetical order.'' "Notes" in the table links to the notes section that follows this table. | |} Notes Return to top. China :Return to top. China. The above table has 2 rates. The lower rate is for sentenced prisoners in 2014 in Ministry of Justice prisons only. The higher rate includes the 2009 estimated number of prisoners held in detention centres.China. By International Centre for Prison Studies. See also: Re-education through labor and Laogai. North Korea :Return to top. North Korea. Little information exists regarding North Korea's incarceration rate. The U.S. Committee for Human Rights in North Korea estimates 150,000 to 200,000 incarcerated based on testimony of defectors from the state police bureau, which roughly equals 600-800 people incarcerated per 100,000.The Hidden Gulag: The Lives and Voices of "Those Who are Sent to the Mountains", 2nd ed. By David Hawk. Published April 10th 2012 by Committee for Human Rights in North Korea. ISBN 0615623670. For more info see Prisons in North Korea. United Kingdom :Return to top. United Kingdom. Main chart source only provides rates for the constituent parts of the UK. In the above chart see Scotland, Northern Ireland, England and Wales. United States :Return to top. .Sickmund, M., Sladky, T.J., Kang, W., & Puzzanchera, C.. "Easy Access to the Census of Juveniles in Residential Placement". Click "National Crosstabs" at the top, and then choose the census years. Click "Show table" to get the total number of juvenile inmates for those years. Or go here for all the years. Office of Juvenile Justice and Delinquency Prevention.]] United States. Incarceration rate (per 100,000 population of all ages) is for inmates held in adult facilities.United States of America. By International Centre for Prison Studies. In addition, there were 54,148 juveniles in juvenile detention in 2013. For more juvenile detention info and numbers see Youth incarceration in the United States. See notes at the bottom of a U.S. Bureau of Justice Statistics (BJS) source table: "Total includes all inmates held in local jails, state or federal prisons, or privately operated facilities. It does not include inmates held in U.S. Territories (appendix table 3), military facilities (appendix table 3), in U.S. U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement ICE, in jails in Indian country (appendix table 3), or in juvenile facilities."Correctional Populations in the United States, 2013 (NCJ 248479). Published December 2014 by U.S. Bureau of Justice Statistics (BJS). By Lauren E. Glaze and Danielle Kaeble, BJS statisticians. See PDF. See page 1 "highlights" section for the "1 in ..." numbers. See table 1 on page 2 for adult numbers. See table 5 on page 6 for male and female numbers. See appendix table 5 on page 13, for "Estimated number of persons supervised by adult correctional systems, by correctional status, 2000–2013." See appendix table 2: "Inmates held in custody in state or federal prisons or in local jails, 2000 and 2012–2013". BJS has numbers for U.S. Territories, military facilities, ICE, and for jails in Indian country.U.S. Territories. By U.S. Bureau of Justice Statistics.U.S. Military. By U.S. Bureau of Justice Statistics.Immigration and Customs Enforcement. By U.S. Bureau of Justice Statistics.Jails in Indian Country. By U.S. Bureau of Justice Statistics. See also Return to top. * Wikipedia: Comparison of United States incarceration rate with other countries * Wikipedia: List of prisons * Wikipedia: List of countries by execution rate * Wikipedia: List of countries by intentional homicide rate * Wikipedia: List of U.S. states by homicide rate * Wikipedia: Incarceration in the United States * Wikipedia: Category:Penal systems by country * Wikipedia: Category:Criminal justice statistics References Return to top. External links Return to top. * Research & Publications | International Centre for Prison Studies. The latest "World Prison Population List" in PDF form can be found here. * Persons Detained Statistics of incarceration ("detained") from the United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime * Prison population per capita. Edutube. World map. Move cursor over countries to see incarceration rates. Click the full-screen icon in the bottom-left of the map to launch it in a full-screen window. Then click anywhere on the map and use your mouse scroll wheel to zoom in or out. Drag the map to move it in any direction. * Data Analysis Tools - Corrections Statistical Analysis Tool (CSAT) - Prisoners. United States Bureau of Justice Statistics. Wikipedia categories: *Category:Lists of countries by population related issue *Category:Incarceration rates *Category:Penal systems by country = Categories = Return to top. Category:Charts and graphs